warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rainfacestar/I have an idea! (i know, total shocker)
Any way, you all know i've been reading the hunger games series. Well, i thought, (this has bugged me and i want it to happen) why not bring it into our rp 'cause it would fit in great! Part 1 Any way, we can have a clan or somethin', with a main place that had thirteen little clans around it until there was an uprise and they 'blew up' (yeah, more like blew up the remains while the peopld hid) the thirteenth one. There should be a cat, she is a young cat, 16 moons, in love with a tom that is 18 moons. Her sister is 12 moons old, now the age to be in a reaping with sticks with their names on them. (names will be mentioned below) Well, the 16 moons old has entered her name 4 times sense she has entered at 12 moons and here sister only once because she doesn't want her name drawn. Well, her name is drawn and she voulenteers to go instead. During the interviews, the person she goes with says he was in love with someone and when the interviewer asks who, he says her name and she looks shocked. During the games, she is with a boy her age and they are put into an arena where they can grab what they can (food and herbs only) and then she runs off. Well, it turns out that some of the other cats from the first clan, second clan, and fourth clan have teamed up with the boy from hers. Well, she teams up with a girl of 12 moons from the 11 clan. When she teams up, 11 die the first day from people fighting for supplies. The next is when the boy from the first clan kills her teammate and she kills the boy that killed her and then she dresses her in flowers. She then finds the boy of her district well hidden in another place of the 'arena' and they team up and they sorta play out this love scene and stuff. Well, then there are finally only 8 and there is this little 'feast' where the rulers (the main clan place) come, place food for them then yowl it through the 'arena' and the competitors come for it and 5 die, and she ends up killing the other competitor to take him out of pain with deathberries/foxglove seeds and then realizes she can leave with the boy from her district so she rolls him some of the deathberries/foxglove seeds and puts some in her mouth also. Then someone yowls they can both survive and they spit them out and drink water. They are both crowned victors. Names for Part 1 Katinissheart - black she-cat with gray eyes. Primrosefur - pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. (Katinissheart's sister) Galefang - black tom with gray eyes. (Katinissheart's first love) Peetapelt - pale ginger tom with dark blue eyes. (Person she goes into the arena with) Rueeyes - dark brown fur with dark brown eyes. (Katinissheart's first teammate) Catodeath - ginger tom with dark gray eyes. (person she kills to take pain from him) Snowstar - pure white tom with eiery pale gray eyes. (main person, seen breifly at the interview, out to kill Katinissheart, never in battle though) Ceaserseed - blue-gray tom with green eyes. (person who has the interviews) Haymitchfoot - very pale ginger tom with piercing green-gray eyes. (person that mentors Peetapelt and Katinissheart) Effietail - no real description, it changes (a lot). (person who helps Haymitchfoot with training) Cinnastep - pale ginger with calm green eyes. (person who preps Katinissheart for the 'arena') Foxface - very redish-ginger fur with green eyes. (person that is stealthful during games) Cloveshine - dark brown she-cat with green eyes. (person with Catodeath) Threshfur - black tom with brown eyes. (Rueeyes friend but never teammate) Marveltail - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (killed Rueeyes) Glimmerfur - pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (Tried to kill Katnissheart) Part 2 Katinissheart comes back with Peetapelt and they are greated with a festival of herbs that don't heal you but are edible and with fresh kill, given by the main clan. Clan 12 is filled with joy. She gets a little 'visit' from the main clans leader, Snowstar and then goes on the Victor Tour with Peetapelt. They travel on foot to the other Clans. Katinissheart says a speech causing someone to die in Clan 11 because of what they did. When they get to the main Clan, Peetapelt asks her to be her mate for the auidence of cats (everything is done infront of a group of cats, the games were seen by cats that had come and traveled back and forth to keep the Clans in update) and she says of course. Then Snowstar (you see him above) comes and offers to be there and get things ready for their little 'becoming mates party' and then she gives him a look and he shakes his head. Then you find out that Snowstar has tricked the 'arena' battle for that year saying that victors will come back, 1 male, 1 female. Her heart drops as she realizes she will have to go back and goes through a... tantrum. Haymitchfoot's name was picked but Peetapelt goes for him. Before you go into the 'arena', you see the senior warriors, under Snowstar's command, come in and kill Cinnastep. Then you meet the other victors that are going in. A competitor, Magspelt, dies. And then Katinissheart makes an explosion happen and she gets picked up by Haymitchfoot and drags her away from the 'arena' along with Finnickseath and Beeteefur. You find out Peetapelt, Johannafang, and Enobariafoot were taken away by Snowstar and the senior warriors of the main clan for questioning. Part 2 People Katinissheart - black she-cat with gray eyes. Primrosefur - pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. Galefang - black tom with gray eyes. Peetapelt - pale ginger tom with dark blue eyes. Snowstar - pure with tom with eiery blue eyes. Ceaserseed - blue-gray tom with green eyes. Haymitchfoot - very pale ginger tom with piercing green-gray eyes. Effietail - no true description, she changes it (a lot). Cinnastep - pale ginger tom with calm green eyes. Johannafang - brown she-cat with green-gray eyes. (helps Katinissheart in the 'arena') Finnickseath - light brown tom with green eyes. (helps Katinissheart in the 'arena') Enobariafoot - black she-cat with dark gray eyes. (one of Careers) Beeteefur - black tom with amber eyes. (helps Katnissheart) Magspelt - pale ginger she-cat with graying fur and green eyes. (helps Katnissheart) Wiresshope - black she-cat with blue eyes. (helps Katnissheart then dies) Category:Blog posts